stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny-Emma relationship
This article is about the relationship between Emma and Johnny. This relationship is mostly one sided on Johnny's part, since Emma views him as more as an older brother. Throughout the show Johnny tries to get Emma to realize that he likes her, but Emma is oblivious to his constant hints. After going on a date in Endless Bummer, the two ultimately decide that they're better off as friends. They remain friends for the rest of the series, but there at times where it's shown that Johnny apparently still has feelings for Emma, if not as strong as before. Another Grom Bites the Dust While the two don't talk during the episode, Johnny does Emma a solid unknown to her. Johnny hears from Ripper and No Pants Lance that Emma had the lowest evaluation, indicating that she's the one to be fired on the first day. Johnny decides to switch Martha's and Emma's evaluation cards on the hotel employee database. Martha (a mean, rude, sarcastic maid) is the one to be fired for having Emma's bad evaluation. This is the first indication that Johnny likes Emma, since he clearly did not want her dreams of surfing to be crushed. Board and Confused It is confirmed in this episode by Broseph that Johnny has a crush on Emma; as he uses this as blackmail so he does not have to wear the old Wipeout costume as part of his grom intitiation. Take your Kook To Work Day Near the beginning of the episode Emma breaks a few plates and Johnny walks in saying "It sounds like a greek wedding in here." Emma asks him if he has ever really liked someone who didn't have a clue who he was. He awkwardly says he is familar with the concept and asks her out to a movie but she thinks he is just being nice, he trys to tell her he likes her but she waves him off. When the friends go surfing Emma brings a "cute guy" along and Johnny gets jealous but grudgingly lets the guy stay. Johnny is the one who helps get rid of the kooks at the Office for Emma. When they leave Emma hugs Johnny and it makes him happy but then she mentions Ty and it makes him sad. Waves of Cheese Johnny and Emma are seen complaining about The Marvin family rude behavior. When Emma is shown Johnny's bruise from one of the boys pranks, Emma shows concern about it. Emma then ask Johnny if he was going to the movies, and mentions she will see him there.Johnny assumes that Emma just asked him on a date, and is stoked about it. However, after attempting to put her arms around her shoulder and she ask what he was doing, he realizes it was not a date. The next day when the Marvin boys exploded some salt and pepper near Emma, Johnny brings the twins to the parents and tell them off about their kids being horrible and that the parents need to look after them. Emma thanks Johnny for finally telling them off, hugs him and tells him he could kiss him. Johnny smiles after being hugged by Emma. Charging into the Night Johnny tries to flirt with Emma but it horribly backfires when Emma keeps mentioning Ty. O Broseph, Where Art Thou? Johnny turns off the security beams when Fin and Lo need to get Emma's thought-to-be one out of ten evaluation. Boards of Glory Johnny pretends to be Emma's boyfriend and films her (so they can spy on the Captain Ron's team) and shows him filming closeups of Emma from top to bottom, and then him kissing the camera. Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure Johnny asks Emma for a heart-shaped Beaver tail for them to share, but she doesn't hear him. Johnny takes Emma's job as hula girl. Johnny almost had to take Emma's place in the staff bikini contest. Penthouse of Horror Johnny goes night surfing with Emma, and saves her from the undead Fluffy. Johnny sets up a romantic night for Emma and attempts to let Emma know how he feels and fails to when Both Emma assumes he set it up for her and Ty (despite him being in Whistler) and Kahuna warning them about Fluffy Mr. Wahine Johnny goes to see if Emma is okay after wiping out. Johnny is jealous that Emma kissed Broseph for letting her borrow his board. Grand Theft Whale Bus Johnny stares at Emma while she is standing outside the DR. Johnny agrees to take Emma to Sunset Beach and pick up Lo, Broseph, Fin and Reef. Johnny begins to be more fun after Emma talks to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. Endless Bummer Emma reads one of Lo's magazines and it says to kiss the next frog in line. Johnny comes up the stairs and Emma asks him out on a lunch date. Johnny gets excited and gets a limo with 4 hours of her favorite songs and three dozen roses. He also got a green dress with flowers on it for her so she wears it. Once they get there, Johnny tells Emma a funny story and Emma accidentally spits out her orange juice on her dress. She goes into the ladies room to get it off. Johnny sees the magazines and reads that he's the frog. Johnny gets angry and orders the spaghetti with garlic, which he does not know at first that Emma is allergic to until Emma tells him that after he mentions what he did. They realize that they shouldn't be together at the end of their date. The Day the Sea Stood Still Emma and Johnny shared a jet ski while going off with the rest of the gang to destroy Captain Ron's island. Gallery vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h16m58s254.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h17m16s182.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h49m17s135.png Exaltaţii ep 4 060 0019.jpg Hangin_By_a_moment___Stoked_by_EmoGirl1820.jpg 212px-S2_E7_Both_Emma_and_Johnny_scream_in_horror_over_seeing_Reef_and_Lo_kiss.png 212px-S2_E7_Emma_makes_noises_and_points_to_the_screen.png 212px-S2_E7_Emma_recognizes_the_couple_looks_familiar.png 212px-S2_E7_Emma_tells_Johnny_there_are_two_people_making_out_in_view_of_the_camera.png 212px-S2_E7_Johnny_looks_at_the_screen.png 212px-S2_E7_Johnny_tries_to_get_a_closer_zoom_of_the_couple_kissing.png S2 E7 Johnny says it was all their fault.png S1 E7 Emma tells Johnny "Perfect! You're the best" when he agrees to bring Bummer back onto the beach.png S1 E7 Emma tells Johnny "Fin can get him up on a board", she asks Johnny to bring Bummer back onto the beach to watch Reef.png S1 E7 Johnny tells Emma "There's only one place for him. If he can't stand on a board, he can't teach".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Emma "Um...front desk requires... How can I put this delicately? A bigger brain. All the other positions are filled".png S1 E7 Emma asks Johnny "Can't you find him another job? At the front desk, maybe?".png S1 E7 Bummer says "Oh, that's easy. He's fired.".png S1 E7 Emma says "She is? Oh, that's so awesome! Where's Reef going? Lifeguard duty?".png S1 E7 Emma, Broseph and Johnny follow behind Fin and Bummer.png S1 E7 The best Reef can come up with is "Uh...".png S1 E7 Emma says "That's so unfair! Reef, she just saved your job! Say something!".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma in a disappointed voice "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "Definitely. Oh! You should ask Samantha from the golf course out".png S1 E8 Johnny asks Emma "So you think I'm boyfriend material?".png S1 E8 Emma asks Johnny if he has seen Reef or Fin.png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "No, but I do know they both missed their morning shift".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny Reef and Fin "are going to freak when they see these!".png S1 E8 Emma asks Johnny "can you cover for me?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "Sorry" as he goes to Mrs. Marvin.png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "But I'm desperate! And I can't leave the boards".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "Sorry, I have to deal with this".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "It's the most valuable board in the whole show!".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "The 14-foot wood one.".png S1 E8 Johnny walks over and asks Emma "The what board?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells them "If we can all stop blaming each other for a second, I have a pretty good theory about what happened to the board".png S1 E8 Johnny asks Lo "You did buy insurance when you booked the show, right?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells them "Well, on the bright side, there's always insurance".png S1 E8 Emma tells Lo "What? This was your job".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "I left Emma in charge so it's not my fault".png S1 E8 Kai bangs his head against the display case saying "Oh, man! My dad's gonna kill me!".png S1 E8 Johnny says "I'm seriously reconsidering surfing this spot in the future".png S1 E14 Emma tells Johnny "We're all glad you're here in charge and not Bummer".png S1 E14 Johnny tells Emma "Hey, I'm still here".png S1 E14 Mr. Ridgemount walks to the lobby entrance to leave.png S1 E14 Emma tells Johnny "I'd better get back to work".png S1 E14 Emma and Johnny hear the smashing sounds coming from the DR.png S1 E14 Emma tells Johnny "You shouldn't let them take advantage of you".png S1 E14 Emma tells Johnny "I mean the guys are a little out of hand".png S1 E14 Emma asks Johnny "Johnny, are you sure this fun thing is a good idea?".png S1 E14 Johnny tells Emma "It's all good".png S1 E14 Emma is concerned they are taking advantage of Johnny "Uh, Johnny".png S1 E14 Reef and Fin pass Johnny and Emma.png S1 E14 Johnny continues to hug Emma.png S1 E14 Emma pats Johnny.png S1 E14 Johnny says "You guys are the best".png S1 E15 Emma tells Johnny "Like a brother, you know".png S1 E15 Emma tells Johnny "Oh, thanks, Johnny. You're so nice".png S1 E15 Emma tells them "He said I was nice, like a sister nice".png S1 E15 Emma tells them "I kind of had a boyfriend in Calgary but it didn't work out".png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "But you can never have enough towels, so see you tonight, towel man".png S1 E16 an awkward silence follows.png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Oh. Oh, that's cool".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Night surfing, huh? Sounds dangerous".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Someone's in a good mood".png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "OK. Meet me on the beach in ten minutes".png S1 E16 Johnny stands ready to surf with Emma.png S1 E16 Emma asks Johnny "Have you seen Fin?".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Fluffed and folded, my lady".png S1 E16 Emma walks away from Johnny.png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Well, you did say once that surfing under the stars is romantic".png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "Looks like someone's going to have a romantic evening".png S1 E16 The Kahuna cuts off Johnny "Emma! Johnny!".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "what I meant was...".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "No, no, no,".png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "Too bad Ty's in Whistler".png S1 E16 Fluffy sneaks up onto Johnny and Emma.png S1 E16 Johnny smiles.png S1 E16 Emma hugs Johnny "That's the nicest, sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me".png S1 E16 Emma says "Aw!".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "To be honest, this was kinda my idea of a romantic evening".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Hey, Emma! Wait up!".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "It was nothing." Emma tells him "OK, then. I'm going for another ride. Coming?".png S1 E16 Emma says "You were like my bodyguard or something".png S1 E16 Emma hugs Johnny again "That was so awesome!".png S1 E16 Johnny says "Argh! It's headed for the water!".png Jet Skis.png|Sharing a jet ski Category:Grom relationships